Fred Figglehorn - Christmas is Creepy
Christmas is Creepy is the 3rd music video, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on December 7, 2009. Description This is the official music video for "Christmas is Creepy"!!! The song came straight from my heart!!!! Transcript (Fred Figglehorn in... "Christmas is Creepy") (evil laugh) (screen fades to the dark sky and Fred who is dressed in pajamas flies to Fred's house, songs plays) Fred: (sings) Uh-huh. Yo, it's Fred. Yeah. Oooh! You know what I'm saying? Yeah! Kinda strange. If snowmen came to life, that would by creepy! Creepy! (this scene shows up Fred in his bed, watching a weird animated Christmas movie) Fred: (sings) If Santa Claus snuck in my house... Uh-huh! That would be creepy! Creepy! Santa creeping around and down my chimney at night. I can't explain it, but it doesn't feel right. He knows if you've been good, he knows if you've been bad! It's kinda freaky! Does he have hidden cameras in my house like that? Oh! Common think of it, elves are really scary! So small! With little pointy ears and sweaty hands that might be hairy! Reindeers! Sharp teeth! Rudolph! Might eat me! Christmas is kinda strange! When you think about it that way! If snowmen came to life, that would be creepy! Creepy! If Santa Claus snuck in my house... Uh-huh! That would be creepy! Creepy! And it's really weird! Weird! Looks like a fake beard! Something doesn't seem right to me! No! If snowmen came to life, that would be cre, cre, creepy! Oooh! Kinda creepy. Yeah! Kinda strange. Oooh! Yo, it's Fred. Yeah! Something isn't right! Don't leave me cole! Chorus: Oh! Fred: (sings) That's kinda strange! Chorus: Hey! Fred: (sings) Sneaking around my house is really breaking and entering! Santa kissing mom? That's just wrong! Someone better tell me what's going on! It's kinda strange. Gimme sleigh bell in every Christmas song! Oh! Common think of it, elves are really scary! So small! With little pointy ears and sweaty hands that might be hairy! Reindeers! Sharp teeth! Rudolph! Might eat me! Christmas is kinda strange! When you think about it that way! If snowmen came to life, that would be creepy! Creepy! If Santa Claus snuck in my house... Uh-huh! That would be creepy! Creepy! And it's really weird! Weird! Looks like a fake beard! Darn! Something doesn't seem right to me! It's just isn't normal! If snowmen came to life, that would be cre, cre, creepy! (inside the snow globe is showing the clay animated version of the trees and Fred pops out behind one) Fred: Rudolph, why are you looking at me that way? Why is that snowman moving? Snowman: Fred. Fred: Creepy! (screams, runs aways in fear) I can't take it! (a ball and a train goes toward Fred) Did you hear that? Santa: (laughs) Fred: (screams, an airplane flies around him) It just isn't right! (runs away in fear, screams) (song continues) Fred: (sings) If snowmen came to life, that would be creepy! Creepy! If Santa Claus snuck in my house... Uh-huh! That would be creepy! Creepy! And it's really weird! Weird! Looks like a fake beard! Is that dad? Something doesn't seem right to me! It just doesn't! If snowmen came to life... Uh-huh! That would be cre, cre, creepy! If snowmen came to life, that would be creepy! Creepy! If Santa Claus snuck in my house, that would be creepy! Creepy! And it's really weird! Weird! Looks like a fake beard! Darn! Something doesn't seem right to me! It really doesn't! If snowmen came to life, that would be cre, cre, creepy! (song ends) Fred: (flies out of Fred's house) That's what I'm talking about! (evil laugh) (screen cuts to the snowman watching a train, a ball and Rudolph as they pass him and waves goodbye to everyone watching) (Christmas music plays) (Fred and the presents behind the fireplace) (It's Hackin' Christmas! With FRED) (Available on iTunes & Amazon) (Exclusive Hackin' Holiday Fan Pack) (Only available at www.FredChristmas.com) (Free Video Download with album) (Christmas music stops) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Santa Claus (on TV) * Snowman (on TV) * Rudolph (on TV) * Elves (on TV) Category:Music Videos